Annerella
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: Anne is forced to work as a slave at her own home for her evil stepmother and stepsisters. will she ever get a happy ending?
1. introduction

Once upon a time there was a man named Thomas Boleyn, who lived with his daughter Anne at Never castle. When Anne was 8 years old when her mother, Elizabeth Boleyn died. As months passed Thomas decided to remarry to a widow woman named Margery Wentworth. She herself had 2 daughters named Elizabeth who was 13 years old and Dorothy Seymour who was 11 years old.

Not too soon after Thomas married Margery, he died, leaving Anne in care with Margery. What he never knew was that both Margery and her daughters were jealous of Anne for her beauty and, the love she gets towards her.

So what they did was make Anne work as a slave at her own home when she Was just 12 years old. All Anne ever did for her childhood was clean and cook but that was going to change.

I know this first chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer. Also don't send me mean Horrible reviews saying that i should "Delete this account". Also the reason why i used Jane seymour sisters as Annes stepsisters is that maybe some of you like Jane so we never really saw Elizabeth or Dorothy seymour in the tudors.


	2. Beginning

**Once upon a time there was a man named Thomas Boleyn, who lived with his daughter Anne at Hever castle. When Anne was 8 years old when her mother, Elizabeth Boleyn died. As months passed Thomas decided to remarry to a widow woman named Margery Wentworth. She herself had 2 daughters named Elizabeth who was 13 years old and Dorothy who was 11 years old.** **Not too soon after Thomas married Margery, he died, leaving Anne in care with Margery. What he never knew was that both Margery and her daughters were jealous of Anne for her beauty and, the love she gets towards her.** **So what they did was make Anne work as a slave at her own home when she Was just 12 years old. All Anne ever did for her childhood was clean and cook but that was going to change.**

 **chapter 1: A story begins**

 _ **6 years later**_

Annes gentle snores filled the small attic room, as she slept. When the loud tweeting noise of a small bird try to wake Anne up. More birds flew in through the window watching the single bird tweeting in Annes ear, then the figure under the covers moved her hand out from under the blanket, and gently hit the bird.

" Well you deserved it, nobody not even any animal, bird or mouse should ruin peoples best dreams" Anne laughs smiling. She starts to undo the platts in her hair, just as the clock began to chine.

" Oh i hear ya, time to start another day. Even he orders me around" Anne says throughing herself out of bed, as the mice pull angry faces.

" Well they will be up soon. Come on lets get ready" Anne sighs. One of the mice named Katheryn Howard made all the boy mice leave the room as Anne prepared herself for her work. She went behind some place in the room, as a few birds wet a sponge with water, and pulled the sponge upove Annes head so the water would come out. She quickly dried herself off, while her clothes were prepared. Anne picked up her rags dress and put it on, before she put black flat shoes on her bare feet. She sighed as she put her wavy black hair in a bun, and tied a blue ribbon around it.

Just then the mouse Henry percy ran in the room, Anne got in the floor and started to carm him down.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute carm down and tell me what happened", Henry carmed down before starting to speak.

" New mouse, never saw before, Visitor, visitor" Anne gasps.

" Oh a visitor, well she'll need a dress" she stops talking when she hears Henry laugh.

" No he, he, he" He says before Anne says smiles.

" Oh well that changes everything. Well he'll need a jacket, shoes and a hat. Where is he?" Anne asks putting the small clothing in a outfit.

"He is in a trap" Anne gasps standing herself onto her feet.

" In a trap, well why didn't you say so?", she opens the attic door, runnibg down the stairs and. she stops at a small mouse cage trap. She bends down onto her legs, and picks up the cage sighing she says"oh poor little guy" Anne opens the trap door" Henry get him out please".

" Sure" Henry says walking in the cage, he walks up to the mouse" Don't worry Annerella is nice" Anne smiles as the lonely scared mouse leaves the cage.

" Thats more like it" Anne puts the mouse in some clothes she bought with her. She smiles at him " Well what shall we name you, i got it mark smeaton" Mark smiles at her, and Anne smiles back " All of you must help mark fit in. It will also be hard for him to get food as... you know the cat. If anything happens to that cat, i will get in trouble" all the mice nod, Anne then gets up and runs down the stairs to the kitchen leaving the mice alone.

 _ **THE KITCHEN**_

Anne goes to the draws and, takes a bag of corn out of one of them. She then walks outside in the gardens and goes into the chicken cage to feed the chickens. Anne throughs as much corn as she can on the ground before running back to the kitchen. She puts the corn bag back in the draw as she starts to boil some water. She then goes to the selves and takes 3 bowls down, placing them each on a tray. On the table is three cups. Anne puts one on each tray, before cutting some fruit up and adding a fare amount in each bowl as she heard...

" ANNERELLA" screamed out while some bells were ringing.

Her name was shouted out more and more. Until she shouted back up

" I'm coming up now" she puts one tray on her head, and carries the other two in the each hand. Anne climbs the stairs, and goes to the first chamber and opens the door after knocking.

" Good morning Dorothy" Anne smiles.

" Wash all my clothes and have it all dried in 8 hours got it?" Dorothy asks.

" Yes Dorothy" Anne says before she leaves the chamber to go to the next room.

" Good morning Elizabeth" Anns smiles.

" I want this dress washed and dry ready for dinner later tonight. GOT IT?" Elizabeth asks harshly.

" Yes Elizabeth" Anne sighs before leaving the chamber and going to the next one, which is her stepmothers. Anne knocks on the chamber door before entering the room.

" Good morning stepmother" Anne smiles again.

" Dust the house clean then wash the windows" Anne nods before leaving the room.

Anne puts all of Dorothys clothes in a large bowl of hot water and soap. A Elizabeths dress in it the bowl too. She lets the water and soap soak in the the clothing before she uses a sponge to scrube the clothes. She then hangs the dresses on a washing line, before washing the windows and, dusting the walls and furniture.


	3. A letter arrival and a gown disaster

chapter 2: A letter arrival and a gown disaster

Anne heard loud high pitched singing coming from the music room upstairs. Her stepsisters were singing while she is cleaning the floor. She better not fuss or she'll get not get fed for a week or two. Just as she scrubbed the floor again after rinsing it out with water she heard a knock at the door.

"Open in the name of the king" Anne opens the door, she sees a messenger and curtsied a little.

"What may I do for you, sir,?"Anne asks smiling.

" An invitation to my lady. The King Henry Vii orders every woman in the country to attend the ball for the hand of his son Prince Henry" the messenger says handing Anne a letter.

"Thank you, sir," Anne replies smiling before closing the door. She runs up the stairs and knocks on the music room door before opening it and her stepmother and sisters stare at her.

"Annerella I told you not to disturb the practise lessons I teach them" Margery shouts at Anne.

"Stepmother we've got invited to the royal ball. As the king wants his son the prince to find a bride" Anne says. She gasps as Elizabeth snatches the letter out of her hand.

"Mother, do you think we have a chance?"Elizabeth asks gasping as Dorothy snatches the letter out her hand.

"If you wear your best gowns, your hair is in a nice condition and you wear nice shoes then yes" Margery answers to them.

Anne looks at them before finally having builded up the courage asked "Can I to go to the ball? I mean the letter does say every fair maiden should come to the ball and its by order of the king of England. So I must attend".

Margery, Elizabeth and Dorothy stare at her. Then Margery answers " Well If you can complete your choirs for the day and help your sisters prepare for the ball. Then you can go" Anne smiles at her Stepmother.

"Oh thank you, stepmother," Anne says before leaving the room.

"Mother do you even know what you have done" Dorothy shouts.

"I think you misheard me, I said if," Margery says smirking.

"Oh if" Elizabeth smiles at Dorothy before they both laugh.

THE ATTIC

Anne goes to a closet in her room, taking out a gown. She turns around and sees the mice Katheryn Howard, Henry Percy, Mark Smeaton, Jane Seymour, Anna of Cleves and Thomas Wyatt staring at her.

"Hey Annerella what are you doing?"Henry asks. Anne smiles at them, she takes the gown to a chair and answers.

" I am going to a Ball tonight at the Palace but I need a gown to wear. So I must design one" Anne takes a box out from under the bed, she opens it and shoes the mice what she's using to make her gown. Just as she was about to speak, she heard screamed out loud.

"Annerella, help me with my gown" Anne sighs getting up. She stares at the gown.

"I will never have a gown at this state" She shakes her head sadly leaving the room. All the mice just looked at the gown on the chair.

"What should we do for Annerella?" Asks Mark sighing. Everyone else stares at them.

"I have an idea," says Jane Seymour. They watch Jane as she goes to the box and, takes out Emerald Green silk. "Annerella has been so kind to us, we should make her a gown. It will be a surprise. They all nod smiling at her idea, they were sure Anne will be happy with their surprise.

Elizabeth's Room

" ANNERELLA PULL THE CORSET TIGHTER" Shouts Elizabeth. Anne sighs pulling the strings tighter "That's better now bring me the orange gown...NOW" Anne clenches her fists but carms down knowing once she is done with Elizabeth and Dorothy's gowns, she can design her gown and prepare herself for the night ahead.

She hands Elizabeth her gown before walking to Dorothy and, asking "What gown do you want,?" Anne smiles at will asking the question. Dorothy thinks for a moment.

"The green one, it will match my gorgeous light green eyes" Dorothy answers pointing her finger at the gown hanging on the wardrobe door.

"Yes, Dorothy" Anne hands her the gown before going to Elizabeth. "What hairstyle would you like and what shoes?" Anne brings her a box of beautiful shoes.

"I want it done with a large bun on top of my head and white high heels" Dorothy answers. Anne nods doing the hairstyle she instructed on Elizabeth's hair. She hands Elizabeth the shoes before turning to Dorothy.

"Same hairstyle Dorothy?" Anne asks.

"Yes but black high heels" Dorothy answers. Anne nods by the time she finished Dorothy's hair. Her stepmother entered telling her to do the choirs. The ball was in 3 hours, she'll won't be going anymore.

 **The attic**

All the mice smile while they finish the final touch to Anne's gown. Jane ties a golden glitter ribbon around the waistline of the gown. They smile and all together they put the gown in the closet. They turn off all the lights and hid behind furniture in the room. They would wait for as long as it would take for Annerella would probably be doing choirs right now.

 _ **3 hours later**_

Anne knocks on her stepmother's door. Margery answers it.

"The carridge has arrived," Anne says before walking away.

"Thank you. Why Annerella you're not ready child" Margery says. Anne turns sighing.

"I am not ready" Anne answers not noticing her stepmother's smirk when she turns.

Anne runs up to the attic, she sees the lights off and when she turns it on all the mice jump out screaming surprise, but Mark screams out loud.

"Happy Birthday" Anne laughs before picking up her dress. It was pink with a gold glitter ribbon around the waistline. A white flower pattern was on the shoulder sleeves. She beams with happiness.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful guys" They smile at her, then they leave Anne to get change.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Margery, Elizabeth and Dorothy were walking to the door at the front of the house when they heard screaming.

"Wait, please wait for me" they turn around to see Anne in her beautiful pink gown, she wore light high heel shoes, she had a pearl necklace around her neck and her hair was in a Platt that went over her shoulder. Elizabeth and Dorothy gasp and start shouting at their mother. Margery puts her hand up silencing them.

"Now girls I said she could go to if she finished her choirs," Margery says, Anne smiles "But something has caught my eye on your appearance, this necklace gives it just the right touch. Wouldn't you think so girls?" Elizabeth gasps.

"That's my necklace," She says as she yanks it off Anne's neck.

"And that's my ribbon" Dorothy screams. The girls continue to rip Anne's gown. She screams as they continue to tear the gown up. When they finished Anne stood still in a gown as ugly as her rag clothes.

"Let's go, girls," Margery says. The sisters follow behind their mother smiling as they left the house. Anne cried then ran out the back door to the gardens.

 **So guys what did you think. Iknow you people really like this story so here's the update.**

 **By next week both my stories will be finished so what would you like to see next.**

 **Frozen-Elsa is Mary Boleyn**

 **Anna is Anne Boleyn**

 **or**

 **The little mermaid-There will be 2 stories for this one.**

 **votes will be for 60 hours so it will end 10:10pm on Wednesday.**

 **review and say your vote**

 **your PrincessElizabethTudor**


	4. You Shall Go To The Ball

Chapter 3: You shall go to the ball

Anne cried on the bench in the back garden of Hever castle. She never got any nice clothing to wear. All she wanted was to enjoy one night even if it means she'll get more choirs to do around the house, it will all be worth it.

Anne covered her face with her hands sobbing louder when she heard someone say. "Don't cry" Anne looks up to see a young lady wearing a beautiful purple dress, black flat and a white rose headdress. Anne gasps but the lady carms her down before saying "Relax my dear I am Catherine Parr your fairy godmother and you shall go to the ball"

Anne looks at her confused. "How?" Catherine smiles at her before answering.

"Find me the biggest pumpkin, 4 mice, and 2 lizards " Anne nods and brings her the biggest pumpkin she could find. Catherine turns it into a beautiful golden cartridge. Anne then brings her 4 mice, Catherine turns the mice into beautiful carriage horses. Anne brings Catherine her 2 lizards and turns them into two coachmen. Anne gasps smiling.

"Thank you, but what about me?" Catherine smiles at her and she waves her wand and transforms Anne's ugly ripped dress into a beautiful red sparkling strapless ball gown, she turns Anne's hair into beautiful wavy curls relaxing on her shoulder, a diamond tiara is on placed on Anne's head and on her feet is a beautiful pair of glass slippers. Anne gasps again smiling

"Thank you so much fairy godmother".

" Your welcome my dear, now you must remember to leave the ball at the stroke of midnight that is when the magic will stop" Anne nods before getting in the carriage "Remember at midnight" Anne smiles waving at Catherine as the carriage rides off to the ball

At the ball

Prince Henry sighs he danced with a few women so far none of them has caught his heart. He sat next to his father on the throne pretending to smile at the people as they bow.

Henry then saw a woman enter the ballroom. She looked beautiful everyone in the room saw her and gasped as they started to whisper"She must be a princess" "How did she get a gown like that" "The prince will marry her"

Prince Henry got out of his seat and walked to the mysterious women. When she saw him she cursied to him saying "Your Highness" Henry takes her hand and kisses it before he says.

"My lady, would you dance with me?" Anne nods follow him to the dance floor. She places one hand on Henry's shoulder and holds her other hand with is his, as he places his other hand on her hip

They dance throughout the whole song not talking their eyes off each other. Once the music stops, everyone claps and a few come to the dance floor with their partner as the next song begins. Henry takes Anne's hand and she follows him to a bench in the royal gardens. Henry starts to speak saying.

"My lady, have you enjoyed yourself this evening?" Anne nods smiling.

"Yes, your highness very much" Just as Henry was about to say something again Anne hears the bell chime which meant it was midnight. Anne gets up from the bench and runs. She hears Henry shouting pleading her to stay.

"No, wait, please wait I don't know your name" Anne runs faster, people stare at her as she ran past them.

Once Anne hears the Prince's voice again she ran down the stairs of the palace only to lose one of her glass slippers. Anne stopped to pick it up but sees Prince Henry at the top of the stairs so she continues to run.

She quickly gets into the carriage and it speeds off by the moment she shouts go. Henry saw the carriage leave the palace with the mysterious girl inside. He spots a glass slipper on a step of the stairs he picks it up and calls for a messenger. Once the messenger arrives he starts to speak.

"I'll like for a message to be read out to the town tomorrow. Saying that someone from the palace will come around to every house in the town and each fare maidan must try on this glass slipper whoever foot fits they will be the woman I saw at the ball. They will also be my bride.

 _ **I am updating this story 2 more times today. Please give positive reviews and tomorrow I start a new story.**_

 **Yours**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor**


	5. A glass slipper fitting

_**Chapter 4: A glass slipper fitting**_

Anne arrived back at home in the rain after having to walk a mile when everything turned back to normal. Anne smiled when she saw all the mice staring at her she started to talk.

"The ball was wonderful I danced with the Prince" The mice smiled at her. Anne walked to the kitchen and starts a fire in the fireplace. She pours water in a large cooking pot and cuts some vegetables. She lets the water boil before she adds the chopped up vegetables and then she starts to mix the vegetables in the water. Anne goes to the cuboard and takes out 3 bowls and places them on the table as the mice hand Anne 3 cups which she places on the table, 1 next to each bowl. She then pours some warm milk into each cup, before pouring the now made soup in each bowl. She hears the door open and see's her stepsisters followed by her stepmother.

"Annerella your clothes are soaked," Elizabeth says.

"Yes well, I went out for a walk" Anne replies smiling "Late dinner is ready," she says before placing a plate of freshly baked bread on the table. Margery stares at Anne as she sits down on the table. She watches as her daughters start telling her about the ball. Anne listens carefully as she cleaned the floor "Does anyone know who she is?" Dorothy starts to answer.

"No, but they assume she is a princess" then Elizabeth starts to speak.

"They also say the prince will marry her. If he can find her that is" Anne smiles at them, Margery claps her hands before saying.

"Alright, you two bed and you Annerella" Elizabeth and Dorothy nod as did Anne.

 _ **The Attic**_

Anne jumps onto her bed, she takes out her diary from under her pillow and starts to right the events of her night.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Tonight was wonderful, I did go to the ball but my stepsisters ruined my original gown. If I am being honest I am glad they did. What I have discovered is I have a fairy godmother named Catherine Parr, she magically made my ugly ripped gown to a beautiful ball gown. I had a golden carriage too.**_

 _ **At the ball, I got to dance with the prince, We were applauded after the dance. If I could I would go back in time, it would be to that moment in the hour.**_

 _ **Anne Boleyn**_

She put the diary eight back under her pillow before placing her other glass slipper in a box under the bed. She then changes into her nightgown before getting in bed.

 _ **Next morning**_

Sad news has spread out through country that king Henry vii had died, Prince Henry had said he was "Not to be crowned King until he marries the women he danced with at the ball. He is also still to be called Prince Henry from the people until he gets crowned.

Margery was out in town early that morning. She had planned to by a few fabric for so Anne could make a few dresses for both Elizabeth and Dorothy.

While she was out Anne was making a warm milk for Elizabeth and Dorothy when Margery slammed open the front door. Anne stared at her as she ran up the stairs, she followed her into Elizabeth room while she carried the warm milk. Margery shouted.

"Elizabeth get up I got news. Dorothy get up BOTH OF YOU" Dorothy ran in from the other room and tiredly asked.

"What?" Margery starts to order Anne to get some dresses ready before answering "Well girls the prince is coming over, he is looking for the mystery girl and he wants every fare maidan to try the slipper on" Anne drops the pile of dresses when she hears that. Margery gets angry and shouts "PICK THOSE UP NOW" Anne does what she is told, before leaving the room to the Attic. Margery follows her up there and See's her go to a mirror and brush her hair while humming a song. Anne gasps when she see's her stepmother's reflection in the mirror, she sees that Margery is holding a key and her door gets closed and locked.

"No open up. Please open up NO NO" Anne cries out, Margery just smiles and walks down the stairs from the attic. Anne drops to the floor and cries.

 _ **Downstairs**_

The announcement of the prince was made. Margery, Elizabeth and Dorothy curtsied gracefully to him, Henry bowed back before taking the glass slipper from the pillow that charles Brandon is carrying. Henry takes the hand of Dorothy seymour and takes her to a chair to sit on.

 _ **The attic**_

Anne see's Henry Percy come into the room through one of the mice holes she gasps and starts to talk to him.

"My stepmother has locked me in here, she has the key. Please go get it" Henry nods going back through the mice hole.

 _ **Back Downstairs.**_

Henry and Mark hide behind a vase on the table. They could hear the loud shouting of Dorothy as she tries to force the glass slipper onto her foot. Just as they saw everyone look ar, Dorothy, they jump into the pocket of Margery dress. Mark lifts the key up and Henry takes the other end. They jump back out of the pocket and release the key is too big for the mice hole so they have to drag it up the stairs.

Anne waits patiently for Henry to bring the key. As she waits she thinks if she married the Prince should she forgive her stepmother and sisters. She hears a gentle knock at the door, she jumps up and shouts.

"Henry is that you?" She hears Henry's voice shout yes. He slides the key under the door and Anne gasps and picks it up, she unlocks the door and runs out.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Henry gets up off the floor, he places the slipper back on the pillow. He and Charles turn to leave when they hear shouting, they look up the stairs to see Anne running down the stairs. Henry picks up the slipper again and takes Anne's hand and leads her to a chair.

"No she didn't go to the ball, she was here all night," Margery says. Henry sits on his knees and takes off one of the shoes on Anne's feet a replaces it with the glass slipper which fitted perfectly. Henry smiles at her before asking.

"What is your name?" Anne smiles at him as she places the other glass slipper on her other foot.

"I'm Anne, your highness" Henry lifts her up off the chair after getting up. They both hear Elizabeth and Dorothy enter the room again they curtsied after saying.

"I'm sorry Anne" Henry stares at her and says.

"You are too be my wife and Queen if you would like" Anne smiles nodding.

"It would be an honour, your highness," Henry says back to her after she answers

"You are my wife to be. Call me Henry". Anne nods again before turning to Elizabeth and Dorothy.

"I forgive you both for the way you treated me. I forgive you that much is, I would like for you too come to the palace and be my Lady in waiting. Elizabeth and Dorothy gasp and nod.

The four turn to leave and Anne see's her stepmother at the top of the stairs, she says to Margery.

" I forgive you" Before walking out Hever with Henry and her two stepsisters.

 _ **The next chapter will be short by also be posted tonight. I wanted Anne to forgive Elizabeth and Dorothy as she still loved them despise the way they both treated her.**_

 _ **Yours**_

 _ **PrincessElizabethTudor**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Henry and Anne were married 2 days after they both left together to the Palace. 1 week after the wedding they were crowned King and Queen.

 _ **September 24th**_ _ **1521**_

King Henry and his wife sit by the fire while playing cards. Anne has special news to tell him, she plans to surprise him by making him guess.

"I have been feeling nauseous lately," Anne says looking at her cards, Henry stares at her.

"Are you ok?" Henry asks.

"I don't know I also had mood swings, I also crave apples," Anne says. Henry smiles at her.

"Are you with child?" Anne nods saying.

"I am" Henry gets up from his sit, he bends down next to Anne whispering "my Queen" in her ear. Anne smiles at him whispering "My king".

 _ **A few months later**_

Anne cradles her newborn son in her arms. She sees Henry enter the room, he takes their son out of her arms.

" Thank you so much for this child. He is to be the greatest king in history" Henry says.

"He shall be called Prince James. The heir to the throne of England" Anne says. Henry smiles at her.

Of course a year after James's birth they had another son named Prince George.

December 24th 153

Anne stared from the balcony watching her 3 son's James, George and Henry and 1 daughter Mary build a snowman together. Anne and Henry's daughter Elizabeth was only 3 months old, she is a way to young to go outside with her other siblings.

She feels a warm blanket be put over her shoulders and smiles at Henry as he kisses her cheek saying.

"Put on your warm cloak, let's play outside with our children. Anne nods and puts on a cloak, hat and gloves she and Henry go outside and see's that the children are not looking at them. Anne rolls a snowball in the snow and throws it at James. He see's his mother laughing and picks up the head of the snowman and throws it at her but it hits King Henry.

The family then start throwing snowballs at each other. They laughed throughout the day and hoping this family would get bigger.

And it did 2 years after Elizabeth's birth Anne had twin boys on a warm spring day. They named them William and Charles

3 years later they had a daughter they named Jane and finally had their last children 7 years later twins were born a boy and girl called Alice and Anthony

Queen Anne dies in 1557 and king Henry dies in 1561. The tudor line never ended thanks to Anne


End file.
